This invention relates to the field of medicine, and particularly to an arrangement and method for ameliorating the annoyance of itching, at hirsute areas shaven for medical reasons, during the period of regrowth of hair in the shaven areas.
It is standard hospital procedure to shave the pubic area prior to surgical procedures, including delivery, for example. During the early post-operative or post-partal period, the patients frequently complain of severe itching of the shaven area caused by engagement of the ends of the emerging short hairs with the patient's undergarments.